Microfluidic devices are useful for manipulating micro-sized fluid samples. There continues to exist a demand for devices, systems for actuating a plurality of deformable portions of microfluidic devices, such as deformable valves, and methods of using them, in a quick, efficient, and reproducible manner, to efficiently process a respective plurality of micro-sized fluid samples.